En mirar ¿que pecado se esconde?
by Karix7
Summary: Wooow!, que espalda...que brazos... oh si... pero vamos... ¡es Sirius!. Mis hormonas me están traicionando, pero en mirar no hay pecado, ¿o si?. Lily/Sirius. One Shoot


_**Disclaimer:** El papazote y la pelirroja ardiente son de la Rowling... ya lo dije_

_**Aclaración:** uso excesivo de vocales, puntos suspensivos y frases rimbombantes... el que avisa no es traidor..._

_¡Hola!_

_Este es un pequeño regalo para mi amiga maca, alias **Arrayán,** porque sé que le encanta este galán del universo de Harry Potter... aqui sentada en medio del sendero espero tu regreso... te echo de menos, pero sé que estarás prontito... por mientras compro tecito y puchos..._

_No se me espanten con la pareja, pero apareció en una noche de insomnio (mi clásico, dormir casi nada) y gracias al apoyo de **Embercita **(PPC Veteos y Weard Productions) pude terminar _

_¿Podré sacarte una sonrisa siquiera mi querida amiga del fin del mundo? espero que sí... ¡me harás bailar y cantar, asi que plizzzzz_

_Me acalora este macho cada vez que me imagino como habría sido en realidad... ¡Soy una Maldita Pervertida!_

_Visiten **peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com ... donde nunca jamás nos permite seguir el ajetreado día a día... sin perder nuestro niño interior...**_

...

Sí, estoy casada... pero en mirar no hay engaño, dicen por ahí. ¿Qué sucede conmigo cuando vienes a cenar por las noches, provisto de tus historias de conquistas y nuevas estrategias de seducción?Me derrito como si fuera chocolate cuando me ayudas a lavar los platos, mientras le bromeas a tu amigo de que es un mal esposo. Agradezco infinitamente que la cocina sea pequeña, porque me permite que por breves momentos pueda sentir el roce de tu cuerpo con el mío... deberías dejar de hacer tanto ejercicio, esos músculos te hacen parecer una roca... ¡y que rocaa!

No es que James tenga mal cuerpo, pero... el tuyo es de pecado... uff... el más infame, maldito, pero increiblemente tentador. Bendigo el día en que te autoricé a venir con tu motocicleta cada sábado, para que salieras a dar paseos con tu amigo, porque definitivamente sé que tus alardeos sobre la sonrisa de tus amantes al despedirte de ellas... es absolutamente cierta. No soy experta en adivinación, pero basta con mirarte concentrado en tu labor. Pieza a pieza ese pedazo de chatarra va siendo tocada, urgada y elevada a la gloria cuando la dejas nuevamente convertida en pura velocidad. Aquella, que con ese _"toqueteo técnico"_, se hace acreedora de tu paciencia y cariño, el poder de tus manos completamente a su servicio.

Una suave y sensual música se apodera de mi mente ,cuando te veo en esas faenas de mecánico autodidacta, que en cada nota me hace ver más allá de tu sucia ropa de trabajo, de la grasa en tu cara, del sudor que cubre tu cuerpo...

Si fuera tu motocicleta por un momento quedaría pagada por la eternidad, pero eso no va conmigo... es simplemente fantasear, como si fueras uno de esos modelitos de los anuncios publicitarios... sexy... observable, pero lejano.

Nunca engañaré a mi marido, porque lo amo, demasiado para mi gusto. A pesar de que se porte como un crio la mayoría del tiempo, es aquel con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Si no cai en tus juegos durante nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts, menos ahora que me he convertido en la Señora Potter y vivo una vida feliz.

La moral precisamente no es la que me detiene cuando comienzo a fantasear con un encuentro contigo, ya que tengo muy claras mis prioridades y entre esas no estás tú. ¿Entonces qué eres tú para mí?, simplemente una explosión hormonal que no tendrá consecuencias más que para James. Él debería agradecerte mis abrazos efusivos y mis ganas de sendos encuentros entre las sábanas, porque funcionas como la mejor manera de encender la líbido.

Porque sólo eres eso, un incentivo visual para esta ardiente embarazada, ¿quién dijo que el embarazo era tierno?... ¡Es el infierno hormonal!... antes de esto ni siquiera te habia considerado como prototipo sexual. Eras un pervertido que se dedicaba a seducir a destajo y que no se había contagiado de alguna enfermedad venérea, sólo porque sabía tomar precauciones.

Ahora en cambio, apenas te siento llegar a casa, te conviertes en una de mis visiones predilectas... ¿por qué crees que se estropeó el grifo de la cocina y se inundó todo? ¿descubriste que fui yo y que no quise realizar magia para ver cómo se te pegaba la camiseta mojada al cuerpo? ¡ay por Dios, quien te hizo tan sexy!

Este calor que me quema las entrañas va a terminar volviéndome loca. Pobre de mi James... ya ni quiere llegar temprano a la casa, porque sabe que tendrá una laarga sesión conmigo. Me he convertido en toda una _"Sirius Black Monógama",_ ansiosa por nuevas experiencias de alcoba, comedor, living, cocina... ejem... creo que me falta aprovechar el patio, pero prefiero contenerme... aunque... ¿cómo será eso?... mi hamaca, yo y James... ¡Ya bastaa!. Todavía quedan cinco meses más y todo volverá a la normalidad... adiós interminables fantasías, visiones motociclísticas y camisetas mojadas... ¿o no?

¡Por Dios!

...

_Les gusto? espero que si..._

_Otro día vuelvo a las andanzas... ahora tengo que actualizar "Antes del Lago"... todo por culpa de mi tesis..._

_Desde un mundo lleno de trabajo, les envio un beso y espero sus comentarios..._


End file.
